


Bath time

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint give Jeremy a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time

Jeremy was covered in pea mush. Both Clint and Natasha had resigned themselves to the fact that their son hated pea mush.

Jeremy was dirty and in need of a bath.

That was a ritual in itself.

Jeremy did not like water. But Clint knew his son liked bubbles.

So Clint filled the tub with water and bubbles to give Jeremy a bath.

Natasha gently settled him in the tub.

There were some toys in the tube to distract Jeremy. 

Natasha carefully washed their son.

After the bath, Jeremy was dressed in a baby hoodie.

The family then sat to watch some movies.


End file.
